Lesson learned
by Harry James Potter 1983
Summary: Harry comes up with a scheeme to teach Malfoy a lesson in consequences, but ends up learning something himself. Not a fluffy story. rated M because of some swearing.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything the Goddess of storytelling J. has written, or anything remotely Harry Potter-ish (except my own bespectacled face :P). I do not earn any muggle money, Galleons, Sickles or Knuts making this fan fiction, because that's all it is… a FAN fiction. And I happen to "day-dream"….. A LOT'. So just enjoy, or not, you are free to choose ;)

I will appreciate constructive criticism as much as positive feedback. Ps: this is my first shot at fan fiction, and English is not my native tongue (since I'm Norwegian), so please be patient about grammar and spelling errors Thanks :)

Harry was sitting in his bed working on something when Ron walked in to the dorm;"What are you doing Harry?"- He asked as he closed the door behind him.

There were some red capsules, a big bottle and something that looked like pieces of a broken wand spread out on Harry's bed. Harry paused what he was doing, and looked up at Ron;"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Hermoine."

"Why would I want to tell Hermoine?"

"Because, if I get caught doing what I'm planning to do… Let's just say the shit is going to hit the fan."

"Oh, ok. I promise, I won't tell Hermoine. Now tell me about your plan."

"Ok. You know how Malfoy has been throwing Hurling hexes left and right like he's a big shot lately?" – Ron nods; "Yeah, if anyone as much as look at him funny he will hurl them across the hallways, I actually almost got hit by an unfortunate Hufflepuff who had apparently stared at him a little too long."

"Well, I think I might have found a way to deflate that big head of his… I've come up with a plan to maybe scare him enough to make him think about the consequences of his own actions." Harry explains as he put one of the red capsules in to the hollow wand handle followed by a spring, then he inserted the shaft in to the handle part and locked them together.

"I'm all ears, so what's the plan?" Ron replies not taking his eyes off what Harry is doing.

"Well, that's where all this stuff comes in. I got the idea this summer when Dudley watched a show about theatre and movie makeup and FX on the telly…"

Harry stopped there, since Ron looked like a big human question mark.

"It's easier if I just show you"- Harry picked up one of the red capsules and held it up to show Ron. –"This is called a fake-blood capsule, they use it in muggle movies" – Harry put one in his mouth.- "As long as I don't chew on it, it will do nothing, but as soon as I bite down…" Harry bit down at it and a few seconds later blood started spilling out of his mouth.

"Merlin Harry! What the…!?"

"Don't worry Ron, I'm fine. It's fake remember?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rinsed his mouth with some water which he spat in the waste basket, then he picked up the large bottle from the bed; "This is the same principle. This is a liquid form of the fake blood, as you can see; I have prepared a few packs already." – He held out one of the small plastic bags filled with the fake blood from the bottle. - "I'm going to tape them to my torso like this…"- He shows Ron by taping one over his heart.- "And when I burst them, it will look like I'm really hurt… To the untrained eye I mean, that's where you come in. I want you to stay close to me hidden under the invisibility cloak, incase I'll need a swift exit, and to use a cushioning charm to break my fall."

"Ok… And what is that thing for?" Ron asked pointing to the fake wand on the bed.

"Ah, this is the final piece of the deception, except for the few charms needed to make it all believable."- Harry picks it up- "See this small button right here? It will make the tip of the wand fall off, like this, and make it look all jaggedly and broken. And if I do like this..:" –Harry plunges the now broken wand straight in to his heart, A big red blotch spreading over his chest.

"Bloody hell Harry…"

"So all I have to do now is to lure Malfoy somewhere private and away from teachers. Preferably into an empty hallway, and make him mad enough to throw a Hurling hex –at- me… Are you alright Ron? You look a little green…" –Ron did indeed look a little green… And Harry realized (by following Ron's gaze) that he was still holding the wand which seemed to be imbedded in his chest…"Oh, sorry…" –Ron swallowed loudly when Harry pulled the wand out.

"The shaft retracts into the handle, so it looks like it really goes in. See?" –Harry demonstrated by pushing it in with his hand. "I want Malfoy to really think he has killed me."

Ron couldn't help but notice a big flaw in the plan;"But what if he listens to your chest or take your pulse?"

Harry gave him a proud smile;" I have made a couple of modified Cushioning charms to put on my chest, neck and wrists, so they can't feel my pulse, and a discreet placed Silencing charm on my chest to block out any sound of heartbeat."

"I can see why you don't want Hermoine to know about this… She would freak out."

Harry cleaned his shirt and the floor with a flick of the wand. "So… Are you still in?"

"I don't want to miss the look on Malfoy's face, so of course I'm still in. But what do we do about Hermoine?"

"I'll take care of that, don't you worry."

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see…" Harry said with a mischievous smirk.

The next Hogsmead visit, Harry excused himself to Ron and Hermoine; "There's some stuff I have to take care of, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in about an hour."

"Oh? Alright, be careful Harry" Hermoine replied and Ron guided her in to a small shop, and Harry left to go directly in to one of the book shops who have some very rare magic- and potions books, and magical artifacts.

"Hmm, the first thing I have to find is the most intriguing artifact here, then I have to find a bunch of books that look like they might hold some information about that item."- Harry thought to himself as he looked around the store. About fifteen minutes later he found what he was looking for. It was a black, rectangular rod, about twelve inches long and four inches wide. It had intricate carvings and symbols that glowed in a bright white light when he picked it up.

"This is perfect! Now I need to find some books." -Harry walked around the store picking out various books. He picked out some magic books, potion books and a book on Ancient magic artifacts and their uses that was almost ten inches thick, and the size of a small coffee-table. "I think I have enough to keep Hermoine occupied for weeks trying to figure out this puzzle…"

He told the man behind the counter to charge it to his Gringots account, and that he will have a house elf come by and pick it up a little later.

He said goodbye, and left for the Tree broomsticks with fifteen minutes to spare. Harry had a sudden urge to do something nice to Ron too, so he went in to the quiddich store, he didn't have to think twice about what he was getting for Ron. He walked straight to the counter; "I want a Firebolt please. And can you gift wrap it for me?"

The pretty girl behind the counter flashed him a smile; - "Certainly! That will be 358 Galleons, will you pay cash, or shall we charge it to your account Mr. Potter?"

"Charge it please." Harry smiled back at her.

"Very well, shall do…" –She winked at him.-"And do you want to take it with you now, or do you want it delivered?"

"Delivered, please." - Harry blushed.

"To Hogwarts then?"

"Yes please"

"Delivery will be there before six o clock. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." – She gave him another bright smile.

"Thank you miss… Bye." Harry was bright red from head to toe and kept a fast pace all the way to the Three-broomsticks.

Hermoine and Ron were already there, waiting for him. He went to the counter and ordered three butter-beers and a big bowl of snacks for Ron, and went over to meet with his friends. They sat there chatting for a while, and then Harry excused himself and went to the toilet. He checked if all the stalls were empty before he called; "Dobby?" And with a crack Dobby appeared.

"Mr. Potter! Dobby is happy to see you sir!"

"I'm glad to see you too Dobby, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course! Anything for Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

"Could you go to the bookshop called 'The Golden Fleece', and pick up the gift I've bought for Hermoine, and place it on her bed in the dormitory for me?"

"Dobby will do that right away Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Thanks a lot Dobby, You're the best!" He gave Dobby a big smile. And Dobby vanished with another loud crack.

Harry went back to his friends and finished his butter-beer, and then they all went back to the school.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine took a seat in front of the common-room fireplace after they had their evening supper in the great hall.

"So, how was your day Harry?" Hermoine asked him.

"Oh, it was alright I guess". He gave Ron a discreet wink. "But we should really finish our homework Ron; we have that Potions essay due to tomorrow."

Harry looks through his schoolbag; "damn, I seem to have forgotten my potions book in the study room, could I borrow yours Hermoine?"

"Sure Harry, I'll go and get it." Hermoine heads off to the girl's dormitory, but comes down again quickly throwing herself around Harry's neck at full speed.

"Oomph!"

They tumble to the floor. "I love it! Thank you Harry!"

"You are welcome Hermoine, but could you please get off me? I can't breathe the way you are squeezing my neck."

"Oh, sorry Harry"- Hermoine blushes, carefully climbing off him.

"Here's the potions book you asked for Harry." She says as she hands it to him.

"Thanks."

The trio sat there in silence for a while; - Harry and Ron sitting on the floor by the fire doing their potions essay, and Hermoine curled up in the chair with her new grave stone of a book resting on the armrests, making it look like she had a table over the chair.

After about an hour, Harry stretched and fakes a yawn: - "I'm knackered, I think I'll go to bed. Are you coming Ron?" He gave Ron a discreet wink, to let him know that the plan was in motion. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm really tired." He said packing his stuff and getting up.

"See you tomorrow Hermoine. Good night." "Yes, good night Hermoine" Ron chimed in.

"Good night guys" she replied from behind her big book.

Harry and Ron went up the stairs to the dorm. And as they were about to walk through the door, Ron suddenly stopped: - "What is it Ron?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what it was.

Ron bolted for his bed where the long package wrapped in brown paper was lying, and ripped it open. Then he picked up the card that came with it: - "To my partner in crime, from Harry. You bought this for me?" He said getting red at his cheeks.

"Well, you are going to need it for our grand plan, besides; you really needed a new broom, period, you can't keep playing on your old Clean-sweep." He told him, amused by the look on Ron's face.

"But a _Firebolt? _It's the best and most expensive broom on the marked! I can't believe I… Thanks mate; it's the best gift EVER!"

"You're welcome. But we should really go over the plan. I think we will be able to put it in motion tomorrow. We have transfiguration with the Slytherins as the last lesson, and there are lots of unused classrooms at the fifth floor. You will wait in one of them, and I will try to lure Malfoy to follow me. "

They went over the plan several times, before they went to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ron got up and dressed as usual.

"You think your plan will work Harry?" Ron asked through the sweater he was pulling on.

"If Malfoy will learn from it or not, I don't know. But it will be hilarious to see his face when he thinks he has killed me. His father is a Death Eater after all, and they know that Moldyshorts won't be happy if anyone other than him gets to kill me. That should make him shake in his pants." Harry said with a smirk. "Do you want me to go over the plan again?" He said as he taped blood packs to his chest.

"Nah, I know what I'm supposed to do. And I really want some breakfast." Ron replied as he pulled on his robes. "But what do we tell Hermoine? She is bound to wonder where we are going when we don't go with her to the tower."

"We just tell her that we forgot something back in the classroom or something. Malfoy always takes the opposite direction to get to the dungeons, so it shouldn't be difficult to find him." Harry reassures him. Harry uses the different charms he needs, then pulls on his clothes and they go to meet Hermoine in the common room before breakfast.

First class of the day is Potions with the Slytherins. And as they are waiting for Snape Harry starts the first step of his plan.

He quickly spots Malfoy, and all he had to do to trigger him was to look at him with a smirk.

"What's so funny Potter?" He spat out.

"Man, he is easy." Harry thought. "Nothing in particular." He answered casually, succeeding in aggravating him.

"Only that I just learned something funny about your father yesterday, and I was just wondering if you are _that_ too… It would explain a lot really…" the last part he said in a thoughtful tone.

"What do you mean if I'm_ that _too? Malfoy was fuming now.

But before Harry could answer, the door to the potions classroom opened,and Snape told them to take their seats.

Malfoy kept glaring at him the whole potions class. And Harry was in such a good mood, that he made a decent potion for once, and that seemed to make Malfoy even more irritated. "If looks could kill" Harry inwardly chuckled, as he picked up his bag and went out the door.

They had DADA with the Rawenclaws next, Then herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

And then it was Transfiguration with Slytherins again. Harry didn't have to do anything this time; it looked like Malfoy had to use all his self control to not Hex Harry at the spot.

"This was easier than I thought it would be." They had to transfigure a teacup into a pin cushion. Harry managed after the seventh try, but Malfoy kept blowing up his cup because of his anger. The bell rang for the last time of the day, and everyone scrambled to pack their things. In the commotion Harry turned to Ron and said; - "It's on."

They told Hermoine that they had forgotten something and asked if she could take their bags back to the common room before she went to dinner.

She bought it, so when Hermoine walked away, Harry and Ron runs the other way, Harry unshrinking Ron's broom as they went, and gave it, and the invisibility cloak, to Ron, who put on the cloak and hopped on his broom and went ahead.

It wasn't long until Harry cached up to Malfoy, and oh joy, he just passed the door to one of the empty classrooms. Harry goes over to the door, not so stealthy, and opens it, yes! It creaks. He can see in the corner of his eye that Malfoy has spotted him, and is now skulking behind a suit of armor. Harry pretends to look around not seeing Malfoy, to give Ron time to get in and then enters himself not closing the door behind him. He quickly cuts a small hole in his sweater and shirt; he finds a good spot to stand and turns his back to the door.

And just as planned, a few moments later Malfoy steps in, and closes the door behind him. "You _will_ answer me Potter." Ron quickly locks the door with a silent muttered charm.

Harry turns around and plays dumb; - "But you haven't asked a question yet…"

Harry could see Malfoy clutching his wand a little tighter.

"You KNOW what I mean! There are red specks forming in his cheeks now.

"Oh! You mean _that _thing. I mean, I always suspected… So I think it must be true."

That was enough to make Malfoy 'blow up', and Harry could almost see the steam coming out of Malfoy's ears; "I have had enough of you Potter, I'm warning you, answer me in the name of Zalazar!'

"No Malfoy, I will not have a threesome with Goy -. " Harry was cut off when Malfoy pointed his wand at him and yelled; "EVERTE STATUM!'

Harry just managed to push the button on the fake wand before he went flying across the room and hit the wall on the far side, and thankfully Ron had enough time to cast a cushioning charm right before Harry smacked into it.

Harry fell to the floor with a heavy thud. And the fake wand now 'imbedded' in his chest.

Sitting up, he gave Malfoy a scared look as he bit down on the capsule in his mouth, and soon blood started gushing from it as he gave a cough, at the same time a big, red blotch started forming on his chest. He made a number out of pulling the 'imbedded' wand out from his chest, letting the fake blood flow more freely. Then he pretended to 'fade' and gave Malfoy a small; "W- why?' and proceeded to slump lifelessly down to the floor.

Malfoy stood there chocked for a couple of seconds, then just as anticipated he took some tentative steps towards Harry; "P-Potter?'' -no response "Potter?" he's now standing over him.

"Are you alright Potter? Answer me for Merlin's sake!" He prods Harry with his foot, still no response. Then he kneels down to take his pulse, nothing…

"Shit."

Then he leans down and puts his ear to Harry's chest, harry holds his breath, just in case, not hearing a heartbeat Malfoy starts to panic and starts to shake him.

"Wake up you twat! You must be ok! You can't die on me! I'll get help, just don't die!"

Malfoy runs to the door and try to wrench it open, but it won't budge; "Fuck!"

He tries an Alohomora, but it still won't budge, they had anticipated this.

Malfoy runs back to Harry; "Don't you dare die on me!" his knees now soaked in Harry's 'blood'. "Not now…"

"What does he mean with: not now?" Harry inwardly wondered.

Malfoy got up, and went at the door again; "BOMBARDA!" Luckily the school has guarded itself of accidental magic, so the spell dissipated just before it hit the door.

"Dammit! Come on!" He started hitting and kicking the door, but knowing that there wouldn't be anyone in the hallway since everyone was in the great hall for dinner he gave up.

He turned around and leaned helplessly against the door, kicked it one last time and slid down to the floor, putting his face in his hands. He takes a couple of deep, shaky breaths, and crawls over to Harry and takes his hand; "Please Potter, don't leave me, not now…" Harry almost flinched when something wet dripped on his face. He could feel a shaky hand on his cheek;

"P-please don't go, Potter… Harry…" Malfoy leaned so close that Harry could feel his breath on his face.

"I love you" Malfoy whispered, and then he kissed him softly on the lips.

That made Harry gasp, and slowly he opened his eyes, Malfoy face inches from his own.

"Oh thank Zalazar!" Malfoy pulled Harry in his arms and started sobbing.

Ron discreetly unlocked the door and snuck out thinking this was _not_ something he wanted to witness.

Harry looked up at Malfoy and said thickly through the fake blood; "What?"

"Malfoy gave a small sound, sounding like a cross between a sob and a laugh; "Guess the cat is out of the bag huh? Yes, I love you, you bloody twat; there I said it, now you know."

At that moment Harry realized that he had feelings for Malfoy too. So when Malfoy kissed him again, He kissed him back this time.

The end.


End file.
